We're Jewish we don't sing Christmas songs
by jennyistiny
Summary: Rachel and Finn break up after an argument. He ignores her, Puck sees that she is lonely and befriends her. This is around the holiday season.  Takes place after that horrible date where Finn forgets she's vegan  rated T for now maybe M later
1. Listen up bitches

**Here's the one shot I mentioned that turned into more than one. Rachel didn't have sex with Finn, it takes place after their date that goes wrong all wrong, and Finn says no because of her reasons behind her actions.**

Chapter 1

It was just another Thursday at glee. Santana stood up in the center quickly so she could talk to the glee kids before Mr. Shuester got there.

"Listen up bitches, something's going down at mi casa for the holidays, Christmas and what not Saturday and y'all is invited. So be there. That means Puck and Rachel too, even though ya don't celebrate Christmas."

"Santana, thank you for acknowledging the fact that we are Jewish, I'd be happy to spend some time with all the fellow gleeks, this being our last year and all." Replied Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah whatever don't bunch your panties, Brittany said it wouldn't be the same without everyone and we're all sort of a dysfunctional family. Though you might not want to be there since Finn and you broke up, so I'll understand if you don't show up."

"It was merely an argument."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that hobbit." Santana said and then rolled her eyes.

The glee kids all started talking.

"They broke up? When?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"I had no idea." Said Tina.

"I'm so sorry Rachy." Said Brittany.

"I said it was just an argument. Whatever. Ugh. I'll be there with cookies." She sighed and took a seat in the corner alone. _It was just an argument; he didn't want to follow her to New York. Well he didn't even want to try to follow her and she didn't want to stay._

Finn walked in and everyone changed their conversation topics, he sat next to Sam, leaving Rachel to stay alone. Puck noticed.

She went back to thinking about her future, she couldn't or wouldn't give it up for Finn, _could she?_

Rachel was caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Puck grab a chair and sit next to her.

"So the sex was that bad?"

"What? Why would you think that? How did you know?"

"You argued, I figured over bad sex. He didn't satisfy you with his early ejac-"

"Noah!"

"What?"

"How did you know if we had sex or not?"

"He asked me about what condoms to use." Puck responded bluntly.

"Well it didn't happen, it almost did, I guess we'll just have to try again."

"You mean no one has popped your cherry yet Berry?" He tried not to look relieved. _Honestly he wasn't lying when he told Finn that he always that it would be him but covered it up smoothly._ She noticed something was up, she kind of always did.

"No, I'm still a virgin. And are you okay?"

"Good, err yeah I'm fine just thinking."

"Wait you're thinking?" she mocked him.

"Hey! I think!" he said at her glaring. She was giggling.

"I know Noah, I'm just playing. You are very smart."

"Thanks Berry."

Mr. Shuester walked in. Rachel went back to her thoughts,_ Noah actually had come and sat next to her while she was alone, could she has just been imagining it all. There's no reason he would even want to be near her, there was that rumor of him and Shelby going around which just thinking about was making her mad so he pushed the thought aside. Back to thinking of songs for glee. Wait am I suppose to take Santana a gift? Everyone a gift? I really am not all into Christmas. _

"Rachel?" asked Mr. Shuester. She didn't respond.

"Rachel?" he mentioned her name again.

"Yes Mr. Shue."

"You don't have any good Christmas songs in mind? Are you okay?"

"Obviously not, we don't sing Christmas songs Shue, we only know the ones from last yer and probably the usual one that were already mentioned." Puck responded the question a if it was directed at him.

"Very well, Quinn would you like to add on to the song list?" he turned to Quinn and the rest of glee kids.

"What if I did know some?"

"Well do you?"

"Yeah. But I'm Jewish."

"And?"

"To quote a friend of mine 'we don't sing Christmas songs'" she did air quotes around what she repeated from him. He smirked, and let out a soft laugh.

"Damn straight we don't."

"Thank you, you didn't have to intervene while I was distracted."

"Not a problem at all Rach."

"Regardless a thank you was in need."

"Aiight. Anyways what was going on in that pretty little brain of yours?"

"Nothing really."

"Reaallly?"

"If you must know I was wondering if we had to take gifts for Santana and everyone of glee."

"Don't remind her and we wont have to." He laughed.

"I won't." said Rachel.

"Alright, well everyone think of Christmas or well holiday songs so everyone can feel the holiday cheer. That's all for today." said Mr. Shue

"Bye Noah, I shall see you tomorrow or Saturday."

"Later Berry."

Rachel grabbed her bag and hurried out of the classroom hoping to be able to catch Finn before he left the school. She wasn't surprised to catch him talking to Quinn looking happy.

"Hey Finn, can we talk?"

"Not now Rachel, can't you see I'm busy talking with Quinn."

"I can see that, I just thought we could talk, and maybe you can drive me home."

"Listen man hands we're busy talking here so get moving, call one of your daddies for a ride."

"I wasn't talking to you Quinn, I guess I shall. But Finn will you ever have time to talk about this?"

"Honestly no Rachel, I don't want to talk about this, I don't want any of this. I'm done."

"What? You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, But we can still be friends."

"You just broke up with me and in front of Quinn. I'm just gonna go now." Rachel turned and walked towards the exit.

"Rachel wait a minute."

"Let her go, she'll calm down in a bit. Now what were we taking about?"

Rachel was furious that Finn broke up with her, especially in front of Quinn, but she couldn't help but notice that part of her was relieved. Yeah it was a silly idea for her to try and have sex with him so she could act better and then it was no better that she pushed him to try and go to New York with her. She just wanted what was best for him. She was standing outside as she pulled out her phone and called her daddy.

"Hello daddy, I was hoping you or maybe dad can come and pick me up?"

"Honey your dad is in a meeting and I'll make it there in an hour or two because I still have a few clients left can you wait for either of us? Or ask a friend, maybe take a cab. "

"I'll just rehearse in the auditorium until you show up, because dad took my keys this morning when he couldn't find his."

"Okay darling, be safe and if you need anything don't hesitate in calling or texting me."

"Thank you daddy."

Rachel hung up and turned to walk back into school just as Puck was walking out.

"'Sup? Coming back to school so soon, you really do love this place huh?"

"I do love school but that is not the reason that I am making my way back in, my daddy will be here in an hour or so to pick me up. I've decided to wait here."

"I'll give you a ride, if you want."

"Thank you but it wouldn't be much help since my dad borrowed my keys this morning, I would just end up waiting in the cold."

"Jeez don't you have a spare hidden somewhere?"

"Not that I know of, we used to but then we caught Jacob using it to sneak in so we decided it was better to not have one at all."

"That freaking SOB, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Language Noah, that is not necessary he has been staying away from me lately."

"Still I can throw him in the dumpster tomorrow."

"I don't want that on my conscious."

"Lighten up, he's been there a lot."

"Of course he has, thanks to you and your jock friends."

"Damn Straight. Come on." he motioned for her to put his arm around his.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not gonna let you spend the afternoon alone and singing you don't need the practice Berry. Trust me."

"I do."

Puck walked her to his truck, opened the door for her and helped her in. His ma did teach him manners, he just chose when use them. He started up the truck, and started driving.

**So where is Puck taking Rachel? I already know, since I wrote it. I know Christmas is over but oh well enjoy the story.**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	2. Italian

**AN: Chapter two of my supposed one shot. **

Chapter 2

They had been driving for about 10 minutes and Rachel still had no idea where they were going so she decided to break the silence.

"Now that I'm here, can you tell me where we are going? I promise not to runaway."

"Hmm let me think about it, how would I know you're not going to run away?" He made a thinking face even though he already knew the answer.

"Trust me I'm not going to throw myself out of a moving vehicle, just to runaway from you. Tell me please, you can't say no to this face." She did the puppy face.

"I sure hope not, psh I can say no to that." _he was fucking lying he couldn't say no to those big chocolate brown eyes. _"We are going to pick Sarah up from school and then going to the mall babe."

"Great, sounds fun. She's gotten big, I saw you guys at temple last week."

"Yeah I remember. Ma talked to your fathers about uh blah blah blah."

"Yup. Well I don't remember either one of them saying the exact words 'blah blah blah'" she used air quotes.

"Y'know what I mean."

"Sure." She laughed.

"Don't start what you can't finish Berry."

"Please Noah. I can finish anything we - I start."

"Yeah, yeah Berry, keep telling yourself that." Puck smirked and Rachel crossed her arms.

"Shut it Puckerman."

"Hey! You can't talk to me like that in my truck, then she'll think I'm less badass." he patted the wheel.

"She? Don't you mean it?"

"This is my baby right here, she's been with me for the last two years and loves me."

"It isn't capable of feelings and not much of a beauty."

"Don't listen to her, Berry's just jealous you can feel, and how sexy you are."

"Noah you're crazy!" Rachel said playfully shoving Puck and laughing.

They arrived at Sarah's school.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"I'm planning on escaping."

"Yeah right, you have nowhere better to go." Puck said as he walked away.

Rachel thought for a moment, he was right she honestly had nowhere better to go. She wanted to run back to Finns and talk him out of breaking up but she couldn't she had some dignity or could she? They were on and off all the time, she just wanted him in New York with her. Rachel looked out the window and saw Puck standing with his hands inside his jacket. _Duh it's freezing outside._ He looked so serious, then a group of children walked out and Rachel saw Sarah run towards her older brother both of them smiling. He hugged her and rubbed her head.

"Sup squirt."

"Noah don't call me that!" He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the car. "I don't need you to hold my hand either!"

"Whatever, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it? Tell me puh-leasssee!"

"We're going to the mall."

"Yay, that's awesome." Sarah was now jumping up and down.

"And Rachel is coming too she's in the truck."

"Rachel? From temple?"

"Yeah, her."

"But you never have girlfriends hang out with us especially not after Quinn cause I don't like them ever!" She shook her head.

"She's just a friend Sarah so be nice. Or I won't take you to the mall."

"I will be. Promise."

They reached the truck and Puck helped Sarah in and then he got in and started the car.

"Sarah say hi."

"Hi Rachel."

"Hello Sarah, how are you?"

"I'm good, super excited about going to the mall with _my_ Noah."

"Good, well I'm excited about going to the mall also."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"No I am not Noah's girlfriend."

"I already told you that squirt, be nice." Puck said shooting her a glare.

"I was checking, I don't like your girlfriends ever."

"I know you don't, reason why I don't really have many." He shrugged.

"I didn't like Lauren she didn't play with me and Quinn was a bit-"

"Sarah! Don't you say that word."

Rachel giggled at the siblings arguing. So Puck turned to face Rachel.

"Whatchu laughing about?"

"Oh nothing but you do use crass language it was bound to rub off."

"Yeah! You say it all the time." Sarah protested.

"Whatever I'm older and a badass I can say whatever the fu-reak I want."

"Whatever you say big bro. Keep driving."

Puck just ignored Sarah and kept his eyes on the road.

"So are you sure you're not his girlfriend?" Sarah asked as she pointed towards Puck.

"I'm positive."

"You're too pretty anyways."

"She has a boyfriend Sarah."

"That's not Puck?" she asked Rachel again pointing at her brother, while he acted as he hadn't noticed.

"Thanks but actually I have no boyfriend, he broke up with me."

Puck almost pressed the breaks hearing that come out of her lips.

"What? I thought you guys just had an argument or something."

"Why'd he break up with you?" Sarah asked.

"Stop being so nosy squirt. So yeah why'd the golden boy break up with ya?"

"You tell Sarah not to be nosy but you go ahead and ask."

"Yeah, if you don't want her to tell me, she won't tell you either, right?" Sarah asked glancing at Rachel.

"I agree with your sister she's right, news spreads fast so you'll find out in school eventually."

"Haha" said Sarah and stuck her tongue out at Puck.

"Right."

Rachel wasn't even planning on telling Puck about her break up in the hall, cause she was positive they'd get back together eventually. Rachel stared out the window hoping Puck wouldn't ask more questions, it was none of his business regardless.

"We're here ladies." his voice interrupted her thoughts. He put the car in park, got out of the driver side and went over to the other side he opened the door for Sarah and lifted his hand at Rachel to not get out yet. He unbuckled his little sister picked her up and put her down.

"Here are thee mi lady." He said and made a little bow, which Rachel giggled to. He mouthed 'you're next' and opened her door, scooped her up from the seat and set her on the grown. Rachel giggled "Thank you kind sir.," she said picking her skirt and giving him a small curtsy. He closed both doors and put the locks on the door. "Ready ladies." he said grabbing Sarah's hand and sticking out his arm for Rachel to loop around his. _He really is Noah away from school, I like him this way _thought Rachel. And they started walking towards the mall entrance.

"I'm hungry, I want a burger." said Sarah

"Well squirt wherever we eat we have to make sure it's vegan friendly for Rachel." Puck answered, Rachel stopped walking.

"You remembered I'm vegan?" she asked.

"Um yeah?" he responded questionably "Is there something wrong with that?" he looked confused.

"Oh no, it's just not even Finn remembers so I was surprised, I mean he fed me meat for our date and when I got home I felt as if I were dying."

_/what an idiot/_

"That's cause Hudson is an idiot."

"Don't say that, I was guessing he'd remember since we were together for so long and well me and you-"

"Together for a week so you don't expect me to remember gotcha." he said in a neutral tone. And started walking again.

"Noah, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Thank you for remembering." she said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Which made him smile.

"Not that I want to interrupt or something. I don't care if we don't eat meat I just want some food in my tummy." said Sarah as she patted her stomach.

"Alright squirt."

"That Italian place on the second floor! It has food with no meat!" She squeled.

"I do like Italian, and I don't normally hang out at the mall. So it would be just wonderful if we could go to this place your sister speaks of."

"See, I can be smart! You're going to love it Rachie. The food there is awesome!" Sarah said going over and grabbing Rachel's hand to walk faster ahead of Puck. He just shook his head and walked faster to catch up. _This wont end up well._

**Fluff, fluff, fluff. So will Sarah be nice to Rachel? Will Rachel see Puck in a different light? Find out in the next chapter. And thanks for the reviews (:**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


	3. Pillow Pet

**AN: Chapter three has arrived. Just a friendship growing…**

Chapter 3

Rachel giggled at something Sarah had whispered to her, Puck couldn't hear because he was farther behind them. Part of him was very curious to know what she could find so funny, they glanced back at him every few seconds. He just kept walking a few feet behind them because Sarah had said something about girl talk and he wasn't a girl so he couldn't join. They reached the Italian place.

"You know other girls wouldn't leave the guy that's paying for lunch behind. Maybe I need to find a new set of girls." He teased and crossed his arms over his chest, ready to stare them down.

Sarah began to laugh and nudged Rachel. "I think he's jealous." She said with a huge grin on her face.

Puck rolled his eyes, Rachel was holding in a smile.

"Impossible Noah Puckerman is not a jealous guy. But if he must find new girls then who are we to hold him back." She walked towards him and pointed towards his arms. "Especially with those guns." She let out a giggle then Sarah started laughing, Puck stared back from Sarah to Rachel.

"My guns are awesome." He said as he flexed them.

"Sure." Said Sarah.

"Hope you girls can find a new ride home." He said turning around. Sarah ran towards him and hugged him from behind.

"No don't go big bro." She pleaded as she slowly let go he turned to face the two girls. He grinned.

"One condition, a kiss." He said, he bent down and Sarah placed one on his cheek.

Rachel smiled as she saw the sibling scene play out. _He was so different outside of school. _

"You can kiss me too Berry." he said with a wink, Rachel's mouth dropped. "It's just the cheek Rachel, I know he's gross but it's just his cheek." said Sarah and Rachel's face flushed with a small nod she walked over to Puck's side tippy toeing she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Her lips burning, and so was his cheek.

"I'll stay, now let's get some food." He said and they all walked into the restaurant and a waitress sat them at a table.

"Oh very vegan friendly." Rachel said looking at the menu.

"We already know what we're getting right bro."

"Yup."

"What would that be?"

"Meaty lasagna." He answered and Sarah nodded.

The waitress walked back to their table.

"What will you be having?" She asked looking directly at Puck with seduction in her eyes. Rachel didn't like it.

"I'll be having the Green Bean Pasta Salad with Lemon-Thyme Vinaigrette." She said pulling the waitress attention away from Puck.

"And me and my brother will be having Lasagna."

"Make sure one piece of lasagna is small."

"And to drink?"

"Lemonade cool with you babe?" He asked looking back at Rachel. She nodded.

"Is that all you would like?" The waitress asked giving Puck a look, which even Sarah caught.

"Yes." Said Sarah quickly before Puck could say a smart remark.

"Messing with my game, squirt."

"You have no game." She stuck her tongue.

"Ask Rachel I have a lot of game." He said winking at her and she blushed. _Why was she blushing, maybe because she was thinking back to their hot make out sessions. _She shook away the thoughts.

"I take that as a no bro." Sarah giggled.

"Shut up squirt."

"I love you too."

"Whatever."

The waitress arrived and served their food they ate quietly with a few comments here and there but nothing big, The topic of Finn was never touched.

"Well that was delicious, thank you Noah, and Sarah."

"No big deal Berry."

"You're welcome Rachie."

Puck paid and they left to continue walking around the mall, Puck was dragged into all the girl stores and even ended up buying Sarah a new outfit, he kept telling himself that he was not being nice just because Rachel was there, but her presence helped. They spent three hours hanging out and laughing. Rachel's phone went off.

**Boyfriend 3** calling.

"Excuse me." She said as she picked up the phone and moved away from the siblings.

"Rachel. Hey! I just wanted to err say sorry for being you know such a jerk."

"What Quinn wouldn't take you back so you're calling me."

"No she did, I mean shit I'm sorry Rachel."

"She what?"

"I, yeah."

"That was fast."

"Rach don't be like that."

"Be like what exactly?"

"Like—"

"You know what bye Finn Hudson." She hung up the phone and switching his name to 'Do not pick up', Puck only caught her saying Hudson name.

"Everything fine?"

"Yeah just great." She said trying her best to flash him a smile.

"Okay." He decided not to question it.

They continued walking towards the malls exit.

"I want one!" Yelled Sarah as she walked next to a stand of pillow pets.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, its so cute. Please look, it's a cute duck." She said holding it up.

Rachel began touching one that was of a monkey. They were very soft.

"Noah they're cute, and not even expensive."

"So you're taking her side?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Not cool Rachel."

He walked over to the register and let the girls talk about the pillow pets, he paid and walked over to them.

"Done."

"Thank you bro."

"Yeah, yeah."

Rachel put down the monkey pillow pet she was holding.

"I bought you one too."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Noah, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, just take it." He shrugged.

She picked it back up and walked towards Puck giving him a small hug. He drove her home, and that night Rachel fell asleep hugging her pillow pet tightly. She didn't know what was overcoming her but she felt as if her day had been one of the best even with the break up.

**Don't hate me for taking so long. I've been taking long and its been sitting in my phone for weeks, excuse the errors I write mostly on the train. I've been distracted roleplaying on tumblr. Thank you for the reviews! I have an outline ready for where I want this to go. And since I will be done with Finals soon. I have a draft of another story I want to write that will be my first AU :)**

**Xoxoxo Jennifer**


End file.
